The present invention relates generally to an improved alarm indicator system, and more specifically to an alarm indicator system which employs visual alarm devices such as indicator lamps for indicating an abnormal condition in the controlled electrically energized apparatus. Frequently, in manufacturing establishments, continuously running machines are employed for carrying out one or more operations on devices beng prepared or manufactured and which move more or less continuously through the machine. One typical example of such an apparatus is a bag-making machine which fabricates flexible film product from an elongated web of film. These apparatus typically employ a plurality of drive means which function from a source of electrical power, with the drive means being, in turn, controlled by condition responsive control switches or means which may interrupt the flow of power to the apparatus upon detection of an unusual or anomalous condition. If an operator is in attendance at the time of the development of the unusual condition, an indicator lamp will normally light on a panel so as to warn the operator of the existence of the condition, and it may be remedied as required. However, in the event an operator is not immediately present, the energization of the indicator lamp due to the unusual condition may remain undetected for a period of time which may become sufficient to permit jamups or other situations to develop which, in turn, may require considerable down-time in order to remedy. The present invention provides for an alarm indicator system which, in addition to maintaining the integrity of the specific indicator lamp, also provides a master alarm lamp which will become actuated upon the actuation of any one of the specific indicator lamps. Means are provided so as to permit the master alarm lamp to become actuated concurrently with the actuation or lighting of any one or more of the individual indicator lamps, and means are provided to effectively electrically isolate each of the individual indicator lamps, one from the other, so as to preserve the specific condition of the actuated indicator lamp, while avoiding energization of other indicator lamps which may be coupled to the same source of electrical power.